The life of the Haruno sisters
by Seori Sama
Summary: Tayuya and sakura are sisters. They moved from Japan to Paris and back to Japan. They left behind Some of their rich friends and what will happen when those people come back into their lives? R&R to find out oh and if you don't review Deidara will kill yo
1. the story begins

Chapter one secrets...

Sakura sat at her desk like ant typical girl in high school. She was coping down notes when

Ino threw a pencil and hit her in the... forehead. She briefly looked up stuck her tongue out and continued. The bell rang and She let out a small sigh of relief. Her first day and Ino was already starting the war. Sakura scurried through the halls trying to find her onee-san (big sister). "ONEE-SAN!" she yelled running toward her sister. Tayuya pulled a math book out of her locker and turned to her sister. "What is it imouto?" she asked smiling . She never cursed at her imouto (little sister). "well I heard there are some transfer students about your age, I was wondering if they were here yet?" She asked smiling at her onee-san. Tayuya shook her head and waved good bye and ran to class.

Tayuya tapped her fingers on the desk waiting for the always late math teacher Hatake Kakashi. She had been like this for ten minutes. Five minutes Kakashi walked into the classroom reading a pervert porno book. "Tayuya stop making noise you're making it hard to read!" the teacher scolded. "My apologies you fucking pervert." she muttered looking away. He didn't bother teaching anything, he just read that damned perverted novel. Tayuya doodled in her note book. After and hour of complete boredom the bell rang. Tayuya thanked the heavens and ran out of the room. Next she had lunch. She ran to her locker and pulled out a bento. She ran into a court yard her skirt flailing all the while. She sat in her usual spot a bench in front of the big Sakura tree.

The rest of the day went quietly, the day was rather enjoyable except she missed Anko's head during french class. Tayuya quickly ran on to the bus and sat in the back by her self. She began listening to AFI for the rest of the ride home. She and her and imouto ran up the stairs to their apartment. "Oh god today sucked." Tayuya said stretching her arms in the air. "Oh?" Sakura asked pulling some strawberries out of the refrigerator. "Anko didn't know a thing she was saying, well at least I already know french." Tayuya said sitting at the table. "Yeah, so still nothing on the transfer students?" She asked popping a strawberry in her mouth. "Well their a five in my grade, and they're arriving tomorrow." Tayuya said reaching for a strawberry. "Maybe you'll find a boyfriend." Sakura said snickering. This got her a book bag to the face. "Well I'm gonna be in my room." Tayuya said walking down a hall. She opened the door to her average sized room. She jumped onto the bed and popped the strawberry in her mouth. She reached for her laptop.

When she flipped the top up the "You have mail" message rang from the speakers. She opened her email to see she had 23 emails. She looked to see who they were from. Two adds, three came from unknown sender, Five from sakon and ukon, and all the rest from "Who the hell is art is a bang?" she asked her self as she clicked on them.

From TAYUYA HIME!! GUESS WHAT! WELL DANNA WOULD KILL ME IF I TOLD YOU IT'S A SURPRISE!:D WELL I LEARNED YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS TODAY YAY IT'S AMAZING WHAT YOU CAN FIND OUT FOR TWO HUNDRED BUCKS! OH DANNA SAYS HELLO AND HE MISSES YOU OVERLORD TOO! WELL GOTTA GO BYE!:D

all the other messages said the exact same thing. "What the hell?" She said looking at the screen confused. She froze "tayuya-hime?" She said in an afraid tone. "Damn that blond got my email address!" she yelled shutting her laptop. "Oh joy a surprise those bastards will probably kidnap me and bring me back to Paris."she said rubbing her temples. She sat up an put her laptop on her desk. There was a chiming noise.

She grabbed her laptop and flipped it open. Some one was requesting a video chat. She sighed and accepted. "TAYUYA-HIME!" screamed every body's favorite hyperactive blond deidara,

"Deidara?"she asked

"HEY TAYUYA WHAT'S UP?"he screamed

"nothing.." she said with an raised eyebrow.

"HERE TALK TO DANNA!"he screamed pulling Sasori in front of the screen.

"Hey Tayuya -hime." he said waving.

"Hello sasori." she said holding back the need to kill something.

"Oh well gotta go bye Sasori." she said waving.

"WAIT!" yelled the ever so arrogant voice of Itachi.

She quickly ended the chat and slammed the laptop shut. "Four years, four whole years but now they're back." she said on the verge of crying. 'Damn rich bastards!' she screamed in side of her head. She kept on thinking of her old friends and her current ones. She eventually fell asleep. She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock.. "DAMN MACHINE!" she yelled throwing it across the room. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her school uniform she had about three. She changed out of the one from the night before, and into the new one. She went over to her mirror which hung above her desk. She grabbed a hair brush and brushed her hair wearily . She pulled some shorts on under her skirt and walked out of her room.

She saw Sakura sitting at the table eating some cherries (big surprise there). She took a seat next to her sister and yawned. "Aren't you excited?!" she asked smiling. "Excited for what imouto?" Tayuya asked rubbing her eyes. "To meet the new students!" She said popping another cherry into her mouth. "Oh yeah I guess." she said in a bored tone. "You're no fun in the mornings." Sakura said sticking up her nose and turning her head away. "Well no duh I nearly destroy my alarm clock every morning. Come on let's get to school." She said grabbing her book bag and slipping on her shoes. "Yeah." Sakura said doing the same. They ran out the door and to the bus stop. While they were waiting for the bus Tayuya's phone rang. She answered "Hello?" "Hello sweety!" Said Mr. Haruno. "Hey dad what is it?" She asked rolling her eyes. "Well your mother and I were wondering if you and Sakura wanted to come li-" He said although he was interrupted "We aren't going to live and that big ass mansion with you guys!" she yelled and hung up just as the bus came down the street

At school

Tayuya sat in her home room waiting for Asuma to finish talking. "Any way I would like you to meet the transfer students!" He said happily. Tayuya perked up her ears and looked up at the teacher. "Please meet the transfer students!" he said opening the door.

Well wasn't that fun? I think it was. Who are the transfer students? Will tayuya like them? What She do? Will she live with her parents? Why did she live in Paris? Why did she move? Why am I asking you questions? I don't know any way let's talk to the characters.

Tayuya:Who the hell are the transfer students!?"

Me: not telling!

Gaara: why am I here

Me becuase you are my teddy bear hugs!

Readers: are you insane?

Me: yes yes I am! Crazy laughter.

Sasori review!

Itachi Or else

Deidar I will blow up your face!

Me oka then anyway bye peoplez!


	2. pretty boy brigade

Okay welcome to chapter two woo! Any way I'd like to thank some people cough reviewers cough

Ella Clevek:thanks I hope you will still like it.

The Yamato:I bet you can't wait to meet them, I'm insane so it will be fun!

Also a special thanks to Mystery2ya (Tobi-kun)and Fanmaster2000(Deidara-kun) For being nice and being my bestest friends even when I attempted your murder deidara. Yay!! again me and my friends are insane so yeah...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!(improper English omg )

The pretty boy brigade

Asuma clapped as the door opened. In walked the Tayuya's worst night-mare, the pretty boy brigade. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara Tayuya's eyes widened as she fell out of her chair she didn't even notice to of her old friends Kankuro and Temari walk into the room as well. "TAYUYA-HIME!!!" Deidara screamed as he tackled as soon as she stood up. "Hey Tayuya-hime." Sasori said waving not trying to stop the blond from suffocating her. "Nice to see you again Tayuya-hime." Said the ever-so arrogant Itachi. Tayuya was slowly turning blue when she managed to kick Deidara off of her. "Oh God..." She said gasping for air. The class began to laugh but stopped dead when Tayuya's glares darted around the room.

"Same old Deidara." She sighed. "You didn't even notice us!" The voice of her old best friend rang out. "Temari?" She questioned. "In the flesh." she said helping Tauyya up. "Hello Itachi, Sasori, ugh Deidara. "Hello Tayuya-hime." they all said together. "Tayuya you know these people?" Asuma asked looking at the blond "boy" oddly. "Obviously." she said in a bored tone. "OH MY GOD CAN YOU GET ME A DATE!?" every girl in the class screamed at once their eyes turning to hearts. Tayuya shuddered and shook her head. "Tayuya I can get you out of your classes if you show them around." Asuma said looking at the girl smiling. "OHH YEAH, COME ON TAYUYA -HIME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE??!!" The blond screamed jumping up and down with a puppy dog face. "What ever.." she muttered grabbing her bag. "YAY!" The blond chirped and attempted another hug only to get flipped on to his back. "WHEEEE THAT WAS FUN!" He yelled. Tayuya shook her head and headed for the door while Sasori helped Deidara up. They left the class room, Tayuya rather confused on what was happening.

"So Tayuya did you miss us?" Sasori asked catching up to her. "Not extremely." She said shrugging her shoulders. "You liar who wouldn't miss us?" Itachi said flipping his bangs. "Me." she said she was impervious to their looks. "Oh don't be so mean Tayuya you'll make Deidara-kun cry." Temari teased the other blond. "So you brats bring anybody else?" She asked unfazed by temari's joke. "Yeah my little brother and Temari's little brother." Itachi said putting an arm around Tayuya's shoulder. Tayuya ducked and walked around his arm. "Oh come on Tayuya-hime we haven't seen each other for four years you had to miss us a little." Sasori said walking to her side. "I never said that, I just don't like Emo bastards putting their arms around me." She said with a smirk.

This made every one with the exception of Itachi laugh. "How about a puppet master?" Sasori asked putting an arm around her shoulder. (Omg this has nothing to do with any thing but the Emo kid song just cam up in my play list I think so much of itachi in his little sister's coughSasukecough pants. Any way back to the story) "no puppet bastards either thank you." She said repeating the same move she did to Itachi. They were about to turn into the A hall when she sudenly ducked and the blond went flying into the wall. "Hyperactive bastards either." she said with a small smile.

(Let's see how Sakura's doing.)

"SASUKE GAARA HERE THIS ISN"T HAPPENING!!!" She screamed as all the other girls crowded around the pretty boys. "Oh it's happening Sakura-hime." they said in unsion. (Inner Sakura)**YAY my Sasuke-kun is back and we can resume our relationship!** 'But I don't like Sasuke!' She yelled at inner sakura inside her head. **' you will go out with Sasuke-kun and like it!'** yelled inner sakura with a coaches whistle. 'NO!' Sakura screamed to inner sakura. She was jolted from her argument by sasuke shaking her.

(Okaaaaaay enough of that hehehehe sweat drop)

Tayuya lead the group of people to the gym. There was Gai doing super human push ups. "Yosh Tayuya-chan who are these people and why are they so un-youthful?!" He asked shooting her a smile. "Well that's why I'm here you need to fill these people with youth before there is no hope." She said giving him an evil smile and a thumbs up. "Right away!" he yelled giving her a thumbs up. "Have funs bastards." She said grabbing temari and Kankuro and walking to the other side of the gym. "Tayuya what did you just do?" Temari asked looking at the boys with concern. "Oh just watch it will teach them not to suffocate me or not stop the suffocating." She said in an evil tone as she jumped onto a pull up bar.

She watched as Gai came bounding out of his office holding some overly large tee-shirts. She watched as the boys removed their uniform shirts and put on the gym shirts. "NOW TEN-THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE GYM!" Gai yelled giving them a thumbs up. "NO FUCKING WAY!" All three boys yelled in unison Gai began to chase them around the gym. After twenty minutes of Gai putting the boys through the most pain their legs and lungs had ever felt she jumped down from the bar. She walked over to the gym teacher and screamed at the top of her lungs. This caused the gym teacher to scream like a girl and faint. She watched as all three boys collapsed on the gym floor. The boy's chests moved up and down rapidly. "Tayuya-hime, you know we are gonna get you for that." Sasori gasped. "And how is that?" She asked smiling. The boys look at each other and yelled "Get her!" the y jumped to their feet and dog pilled her. "OH MY GOD! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!" she yelled laughing. The boys grbbed on to who ever they were on top of (deidara grabbed sasori Sasori grabbed Tayuya Itachi grabbed deidara.) And began to roll around on the floor. Itachi fell of bringing Deidara with him.

Sasori still held tightly to tayuya and kept the battle for top going. In the end he won pinning Tayuya to the ground. "Ha I won." he said smiling. "What do you want a fucking cookie?" She asked laughing. "Oh you'll see." he said rolling off of her. "Oh joy more surprises." She said laughing. She hadn't realized how much she had really missed them. "oooooooooooooooo Sasori has a girl friend!" every one but Tayuya called. "Shut up!" He said blushing. Tayuya blushed as well but no one noticed. Gai shifted positions, "Shit let's get out of here." she said leading them out of a back door. "Tayuya since we don't have classes wanna cut school?" Itachi asked removing the tee shirt. He pulled on the uniform shirt and jacket quickly and continued walking. "Why not?" She said shrugging her shoulders. "Crap my parents are home." Itachi said walking faster. "Mine aren't we can go to my mansion." Tayuya suggested. "YAY WE GET TO GO TO TAYUYA-HIME'S HOUSE!!" Deidara yelled.. "Okay." Kankuro said quietly. "Kankuro who are you Hinata?" She asked slapping him on the back. "Who?" Everybody asked at the same time. "Some rich, quiet annoying bitch." She shrugged pulling out her phone. She dialed one of her family's chauffeurs. "He'll be here in ten minutes." She said smiling at he friends. "Awesome!" they said in unison.

Well sadly enough that's the end of this chapter. Wasn't it fun? What will Tayuya's house be like? What will the boy's revenge be? Again why am I asking you these questions? Because I'm insane. Now let's talk to the characters!

Deidara: YAY TAYUYA-HIME'S HOUSE PLUS SASORI HAS A GIRL FRIEND!!

Me: I know fun right? And yes, yes he does.

Sasori: Do not!!

Itachi do to!!

Tayuya He does not you Emo bastard!

Gaara why me cries

me oh no you need a hug! hugs

Gaara Oh my god it burns!!!

Sasuke haha.

Me you need a hug to you're the Emo sister of itachi! hugs

Sasuke eye twitch Emo sister?!

Itachi yeah imouto

Sasuke shut up!

Deidara STOP FIGHTING!!!

Me no they will not stop!

Tobi tobi is here!

Me oh no it's fucking Brian (flori party's not mine well technically Dane cook but what ever)

Readers are you still insane?

Me yes, yes I am and damn proud of it!

Me any way that concludes this chapter I'm gonna go hug Sasuke and Gaara now just for the hell of it.

Sasuke and Gaara NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hugs!

Bye peoplez! Woo


	3. Fevers and new arivals

Chapter three: fever

Hello I'm now Seori Sama of the Kiroboshi. Okay I'm not like I am in this fan fiction okay It's just it fills up the plot hole of how the Kiro's fit in. Kay Thank you to all readers who are kind enough to review favorite or just read kay, but I will request that you vote for something. Who am I kidding no one's reading this shit. Kiroboshi are allowed to be used by moiyu and iame365 okay. Don't own Naruto, but I do own far less popular anime _**Shikamaru**_. Next episode: Shika's cloud watching, real exciting shit!(Yeah not really but if I did it'd be the shit!)

So on with this _kinda_ serious chapter

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X

The pretty boy brigade and friends including Tayuya were all sitting her living room. "Haruno-Sama." A maid said sheepishly. "Akasuna-Sama's family and the others have arrived." She said bowing.

"Show them in." she said returning to the conversation at hand. A few minutes later Sasori's parents walked into the room.

"Sasori!" His mother said happily, hugging him tightly.

"Where's Seori?" Sasori asked tilting his head.

"She was here a minute ago." His father said dumbly looking around. A girl walked into the room. She had long black hair and odd bangs. She had soft coco brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pair of old ripped jeans and tee shirt that had a piece of strawberry shortcake printed on the front and a kawaii L on the back. She leaned against the door frame and started breathing as if she had been running.

"Seori!?" Sasori asked seriously looking at the girl. She looked up and smiled weakly. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was flushed.

"Seori are you okay?!" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine Sasori-kun I'm just tired from anxiety." She said softly leaning against him. Tayuya looked at them oddly. Sasori leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Seori-chan meet Tayuya-hime." He said pointing to Tayuya.

"It's nice to finally meet after so long, I've heard several good things about you." The girl said happily.

"Nice to meet you too Seori." Tayuya said getting up to shake her hand. Seori took her hand and shook it. Then suddenly she winced in pain. Seori began coughing. She kept coughing and coughing as she fell to the ground. Sasori knelt beside her eyes widening with fear. She finally stopped coughing as she removed her hands from her mouth.

"Seori what is it?! what's wrong!?" Sasori asked frantically. She looked at her hand which was stained with blood, and her eyes widened. Sasori grabbed her hand and she balled it into a fist. He tugged harder trying to get her to open her hand. "Seori open up your hand." He said sternly.

"No." She said shaking her head and tugging at his grasp.

Sasori finally pried open her hand to see the blood. His eyes got wide, as he looked from the hand to her face which was hung in shame.

"Seori what did you do to yourself!?" He asked his voice shaky with fear. "Nothing." She said lightly.

"Don't lie to me!" He said more sternly tightening his grasp. Her face winced with pain .

"I'm sorry Sasori." she said lightly.

"Sorry for what?!" He asked louder.

"I really don't know why it's happening again , I'm sorry Sasori!" The girl said on the verge of crying.

"We have to get you to a hospital." He said trying to pull her off the ground.

"No! Please Sasori don't ever make me go there again!" She yelled tugging away from him.

"Don't worry I'll be there with you." He said softly pulling her onto his back. She wrapped her arms around him and tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Sasori I'm so sorry." She whispered into his shoulder. He could feel her body tremble from crying.

"I'll be back later." He said carrying her out of the room.

"Wonder what it is this time." Itachi said looking at the door.

"Does this happen a lot?" Tayuya asked staring at the ground. She looked around as everybody nodded sadly.

POV time Seori

I continued to cry into his shoulder. Sasori had always been protecting me. I wanted him to stay with me and no one else. I didn't want anyone to take him away, not the akatsuki, not the kiroboshi, and not this new Tayuya girl. I was afraid, not so much of the hospital, but of what Sasori would do. Would this be the time, he got fed up with me always being sick or hiding my ailments from him.

"Sasori do you still love me?" I asked/mumbled into his shoulder.

"Why would you ask something like that? Of course I do."

"I"m sorry Sasori kun."

"For what?"

"You deserve better than me, some one healthy and pretty and nice and--"

"I don't want any one like that I only want you."

I smiled as my eye lids started to get heavy.

"Sasori thank you." I said softly as I fell asleep to the smell of vanilla and cinnamon. He had always used girly shampoo.

POV Sasori

I felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep. Seori why do feel like you owe me so much? I finally made it out of Tayuya's house. Thank god the hospital is only down the block. Her hair fell over my shoulder brushing against my face. Her shampoo smelt like strawberries. People shot us weird looks, hushed muttering, and I ignored them completely. I reached the reception desk.

"She was coughing up blood and she's passed out." I told the lady sitting at the desk. She pressed a button and spoke into a little microphone.

"Doctor Yasumichi to the lobby, I repeat doctor Yasumichi to the lobby" A man in doctor's clothing came walking down a hall.

"You sir please fill out this form." The lady said hading me a clipboard and a pen. Seori was taken off my shoulders and put on one of those bed things.

I handed the lady the form. They made me wait in a waiting room. I began to bite my nails, I was really nervous was Seori going to be okay? Doctor Yasumichi came walking down the hall again.

End of POV

Sasori jumped to his feet with worry in his eyes. "Is she okay!?" Sasori asked looking up at the man.

"Come with me." The doctor said in a sad tone. Some where inside of Sasori, he felt his hope die away. Sasori followed him down the hall and to the left. Seori lied there asleep with an IV in her arm. Yasumichi pulled a curtain in front of Seori and spoke

"Akasuna-san I'm afraid she'll die if she isn't placed in a sanitarium." Seori had heard this and forced her self awake. Her gaze narrowed as she removed the IV from her arm. She ripped part of the sheet off and wrapped it tightly around her arm.

"I'm sorry Sasori..." She whispered as she opened the window. Sasori's eyes widened.

"She wouldn't! . . .would she?!" He thought out loud nearly ripping the curtain to the ground. The window was open and Seori was now where to be seen.

"FUCK!" He yelled jumping over the bed and looking out of the window. Seori who was just on the other side of the building bit her lip, and ran for the fence. She didn't have much trouble jumping the fence. She landed perfectly on her feet, and ran towards Tayuya's house.

"Sasori's gonna kill me." She muttered as she kept on running.

_Lies are lies, in everybody's eyes and I don't believe you._

_When the summer is gone it won't be long till'someone's got the fever breathing inside_

_when the city is moving and your eyes are yellow moving and you just can't fight that feeling_

_but you said it was the last time_

_lies are lies in everybody's eyes and I don't believe you_

_lies are lies in everybody's eyes and I don't believe you_

_lies are lies in everybody's eyes and not in mine_

_cant' fight it, just can't fight it, can't fight it, just can't fight it, nooooo_

_when the summer is gone it wob't be long till' someone's got the fever breathing inside_

_when the city is moving and your eyes are yellow moving and you just can't stop you just can't fight it yeah_

_this is the last time_

_lies are lies in everybody's eyes and I don't believe you_

_lies are lies in everybody's eyes and I don't believe you_

_lies are lies in everybody's eyes and not in mine_

_cant' fight it, no just can't fight it, can't fight it, no just can't !_

_Well we all agree, that we don't believe, this is the last time, this is the last time_

_well the promised you, now you see truth._

_This the last time, this is the last time, this is the last time_

_that anyone's got the fever (lies are lies)_

_not in mine_

_(lies are lies)_

_Lies are lies!_

_(Not in mine) _

_(lies are lies)_

_Lies are lies in everybody's eyes._

(Gomen if I got the lyrics wrong! I'm playing by ear... hehehe #)

She continued to run up the hill, not a very smart idea. Her vision began to blank out and she began to have difficulties breathing. She felt her stomach knot as she fell over in pain. She saw the faces of her two best friends as she passed out. "Iame-chan, what's the matter with Seori-chan?" The smaller of the two blond girls ask.

"Oh, nothing just don't tell Sasori-senpai, Kay moiyu-chan?" The older girl said picking up Seori.

"Kay...But why?" She asked skipping after the older girl.

"Ummmm, Seori-Chan is sick, so Sasori-senpai will worry him self to death." Iame said walking glaring at anybody who gave her a funny look.

"But Seori-chan hates it when people worry about her, why would she date someone who would worry so much?" Moiyu asked fiddling with her part ponytail. Iame really didn't really want to tell Moiyu about how Seori met Sasori, let alone begin to date him.

"Well when Seori was little like around your age, some bad stuff happened, and Sasori was there for her, to comfort her, to well to say it head-on, to love her." She said in hopes of Moiyu not asking about what _"bad things" _happened.

"That's so sweet!" Moiyu said happily. "But Sasori-senpai doesn't seem like he would do that for someone like Seori-chan, she wasn't rich, and he already had a girlfriend when they met right? What was her name ah um...Chiyoko!" She said looking up at Iame then at Seori.

"Well he found out he loved Seori-chan more, so Sasori-senpai dumped the baka girl, and Sasori-senpai is full of surprises." Iame said smiling.

"Does he really, really, realllllly love Seori-chan?" She asked as the three girls continued to walk and skip and be carried I guess, to Tayuya's manor.

"Yes, of course he does, just like how Deidara-kun loves me, and that's why he worries so much about her, he couldn't live with himself if she ever got hurt." Iame said kicking open the door.

That was the thing with Iame, she could be rude, aggressive, manner less, and well American. Iame's parents were Japanese, but she was born in America. She get's sent to all branches of the Aburame family. And that is how she met Seori in France. Now she was staying with her rich cousin Shino and his family.

She walked down the corridor not paying any attention to the fact she had just broken their front door. She found the living room in which the were engaging in conversation.

"Yo Dei-Dei-kun!" She called walking into the living room.

"Uhhh, how did you get in my hou—" Tayuya started looking at Iame oddly.

"Iame-Chan!!" Deidara yelled happily hugging her. He looked at the sleeping Seori on her shoulder.

"Something tells me this is supposed to Danna's job, un . . ." He said looking at his girlfriend's smiling face.

"She probably broke out of the hospital . . . again . . . And if sasori-Senpai finds out before he has a chance to calm down--" She started.

"Iame-san, put her down right now . . ." Sasori said in an eerily calm tone.

"No." She said in a annoyed tone

. "NO!? What do you mean 'No' she's my girlfriend and I should be the one taking care of her!" He yelled his face turning as red as his hair. Seori slipped off of Iame's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Now look what you did! She was asleep you Ahou!! And I'm her best friend and I knew her way before you did, So I should take care of her you Bastard!" She yelled back.

"Stop..." Seori said quietly looking at her shoes. "Seori-Chan are you okay!?" They both asked in unison. They turned to each other and glared.

"I"m fine. . ." She said a little bit annoyed, she hated when people worried for her.

"Why did you brake out?" Sasori asked in a softer tone pulling her into a hug.

"You wouldn't understand..." She said pushing her way out of the hug.

"What? I would to." He argued looking at her.

"Just shut up! You wouldn't understand okay!" She yelled tears welling up in her eyes.

"Seori. . ." He said quietly as she stormed out of the room.

"Good going Ahou." Iame said with spite in her voice as she began to walk after Seori. Deidara looked from the tears in Sasori's eyes, to all the dread ridden faces looking around the room. He grabbed Iame's hand to stop her from going any farther. She turned around to see him Face to face, she opened her mouth to say something, but Deidara just shook his head. Moiyu was the only one who spoke.

"Iame-Chan, you lied to me! You said Sasori-teme really, really, realllllly loved Seori-chan, but he made her cry! There's no way he really loves her!" Moiyu spoke sharply, glaring at Sasori.

"You're right, maybe he doesn't love her as much as I thought." Iame replied joining in the glares. Sasori's hand became fists as tears began to run down his face.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I love Seori more than any thing else in world, I would die for her!" He screamed, loud enough for Seori who was at the door hear. She stopped for a moment, but shook her head and walked out of the house.

No one said anything as Sasori stormed out of the room crying.

"Baka Kisama!" Iame yelled punching a wall. (Stupid bastard if I have learned correctly, please correct me if I'm wrong.)

"I'm confused..." Tayuya said bluntly.

"Well you see, shortly after you left France, sasori was to attend a year at public school as punishment for flunking Math in private school. And there he met Seori Asano the girl you have just seen. He had almost every class with her, and she was always at the top of every class. Sasori hadn't really talked to her much besides, on Valentine's Day , we obviously get a lot of chocolate and gifts. Well when he opened his locker he was buried under a mountain of gifts including, cards, chocolate, and the ever so odd lingerie. She had a locker next to him, and she really really hated Sasori. She stuck up her nose and said 'you deserve it stupid bastard.' and he responded in 'what are you jealous? Poor girl!'. They only sent glares from across the room after that. But since she lived with her step dad, and when he was shot at his job as a bank teller, she was orphaned. It was in a lot of local papers, and when the akasuna family caught whiff of it, much to Sasori's dismay, they adopted Seori. We really don't know how they started dating we were never told by either of them, but Iame and is the only one who knows how it started." Itachi explained and gasped for air when it was finally done.

"Wooooow... Wait a sec you teased Sasori about me being his girl friend before." Tayuya said looking at him.

"Ohhh, you see Sasori had a girlfriend when they adopted Seori, she had pink hair like you, and her name was Chiyoko, we like to tease him, since he had file a restraining order against her, cus' she was obsessed with him, and voodoo for some reason." Temari explained. Tayuya nodded in understand meant. The alarm on her phone went off as she pulled it out of her short pocket.

"It's two thirty I have to go home bye!" Tayuya called running out of the room.

"Yeah we should go home too." Itachi said. Temari and Kankuro followed him out of the room.

"Yeah I have to go to the other family Yamanaka.un" Deidara said quickly kissing Iame's forehead and jogging out of the room.

"Let's go see how pathetic these aburame are, kay Moiyu?" Iame said tugging on her hand. leading her out of the room. Moiyu stopped dead just before they reached the stairs.

"Iame, What about Seori-chan?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about her Seori is tough, and she and Sasori will make up for sure." Iame said smiling at Moiyu.

"What if they don't Iame?" Moiyu argued.

"Trust me I've known Seori-chan along time she and Sasori- senpai will make up." She said picking up Moiyu.

"Promise?" Moiyu asked holding out her pinky.

"Promise." Iame chuckled wrapping her pinky around Moiyu's and shaking it.

Sasori had made it out of the overly large house at a loss. He had no idea where to look for his girl friend. Seori was good at covering her trail, so it would almost impossible to find her in Tokyo. He wiped his tears and began walking in a random direction. Sasori walked faster and faster in worry until he broke out in a full blown sprint. He looked from side to side as he ran trough the streets of Tokyo. He saw Manga store and stopped dead almost falling on his face. Seori really, really liked Deathnote, so his reason was self explanatory. He went into the little shop and the bell rang. The cashier woke from her sleep and looked at Sasori, in his school uniform that kinda sorta made him look like a homo.

"How may I help you sir?" The woman asked in a bored tone fiddling with a pen.

"Uhh, the Deathnote series onegai?" He asked his voice still a little messed up from the crying. The woman sighed and walked into the back room. She came out holding the 12 books in the series and the special How to Read number 13.

"You better have some cash kid, this come's to a total of 11,700 yen." The older woman said popping a piece of gum in her mouth. Sasori took out his wallet and paid her the money. (I hope I calculated correctly, but I'm pretty sure It's a 109.00 U.S. Currency with out sales tax, I double checked on a calculator, but I may have converted wrong, GOMEN!) She put everything in a bag and handed him the receipt.

"Arigato." He said grabbing the bag and running to the door, thinking it was push and it was indeed a pull, resulting with a big red mark on his forehead

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Seori opened the door to the old mansion the Akasuna had bought. She stepped up into the front room wear you take off your shoes. She took of her shoes an stepped up into the foyer. It was a large room with a red floor and several wall hangings with the Akasuna's crest, a red scorpion in a diamond, on it. She walked up the stairs on the left and turned down the hall way. Mansion was technically an old castle that had been remodeled several times, the Akasuna's had bought in hopes of the paranormal. The Akasuna's were always craving the unusual especially, Chiyo, and Ebizo, the oldest members of the Akasuna Family. Chiyo came bursting out a room, laughing like a maniac. Seori had learned not to question Sasori's very odd family

"Ah Seori-san, what do I owe this ever so wonderful visit to?" She asked stopping her laughing quickly.

"Um, I need my prescription..." She said looking at the ground.

"No problem!" The old woman laughed pulling out a pad of paper. She wrote down all of Seori's medicines, the amount needed, and signed it.

"Arigato, Chiyo Bachan." Seori said taking the prescription. She turned for the stairs quietly walking over to them. She felt her head feel light as she fell against the railing. She leaned forward and slipped off of the second floor. Her eyes got wide as she screamed bloody murder. She put her hands out landing in a handstand, she pushed of and flipped backwards and landed perfectly on her feet. Chiyo was watching from the second floor looking down at her in concern.

"Now they'll need know the truth." She muttered walking back into the room looking at Ebizo.

Seori's hands were shaking, her heart was pounding, she was sweating, and her adrenalin was more the pumping. She looked up at the second floor from where she fell, then to her hands, she fell to her knees, and looked around. Mr. Akasuna came walking down the stairs, smiling at her.

"Seori-chan!" He said happily helping her up.

"We will have a maid pick up your prescription! Tsuyu!" He yelled looking around. A woman in a maid's outfit came running into the room.

"Yes sir!?" She asked shakily. "Go to the pharmacy and pick up Seori's medicines" He told her happily handing her the note.

"Hai milord!" The woman said taking the piece of paper and scurrying out of the house.

"Seori where'd Sasori go?"He asked looking at the girl. She looked up and down again and just brushed past him. She quickly scurried up the stairs and the little piano played as she did so.

Cue announcer guy from sponge bob you know the french one.

Three hours later

Seori was curled up in Sasori's bed wearing a pair of his blue plaid boxers, clean...she hopped. She had taken her medicine and she was drowsy from the affect. She was jolted from her daze by knocking on the door. "Enter." She called wearily. The maid from before stepped slowly into the room. She was holding a bowl of french vanilla Ice cream. Seori smiled and looked at the ice cream then at the maid's hands which were shaking.

"H-here m-milday..." She said shaking some more. Seori's smiled disappeared and the maid winced.

"Is something wrong?" Seori asked in concern. The maid looked up in surprise and bit her lip.

"N-no Milady..." She said quietly. She handed Seori the ice cream. The woman bowed and ran out of the room. Seori watched as the door shut. She listened as the maid's heels clicked across the marble floor out side of her room. Seori set the ice cream on the bedside table and grabbed her laptop off of it. She decided to see what would pop if googled her name. She ran her fingers over the keyboard. Much to Seori's dismay there was no information. She ate the ice cream and fell asleep. She awoke to someone climbing into the bed.

"Hey." Sasori said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at his nice gesture she did feel bad for flipping out before.

"Hey." She said back smiling and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I brought you something." He said smiling. Her eyes opened wide and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Sasori you shouldn't--" She started with a lecturing voice.

"You won't say that after you see the gift." He said cutting her off pulling a bag off of the floor. He handed it Seori, who slowly opened it. She gasped at what she saw the entire deathnote Seris in Japanese including the special 13 how to read. She basically tackled him out of the bed with a hug. Until then she had been under a blanket. He looked at her only to see her wearing a pair of his boxers.

"Hey are those my boxers?" He asked looking confused. She smiled and nodded. She kissed his cheek once again.

"Okay just wanted get that cleared up." He said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"What your parents threw out all my pairs!" She snapped defensively. He laughed as the door swung open. Mr.Akasuna was standing there clad in a robe to hide his mostly naked body.

"What are you two doing?" He asked like any concerned father. They were in a rather suggestive position. Sasori was topless, with Seori on top of him wearing a pair of his boxers, and a shirt of his.

"Sasori bought me deathnote." She said simply. The middle aged man nodded and walked out of the room.

"My mom never would have settled for that." Seori said simply. Sasori shrugged as she climbed of him and scurried over to the shelf. Her deathnote series in both french and English were proudly displayed there, along with her L action figure, a framed picture of Raito that was colored on so he had devil horns, a Hitler mustache, and a talk bubble that said "I kick puppies and eat small children.", her Ouran Highschool Host Club Plushies, and her Matt, Mello, Near, and L hand made teddy bears. She put the new series on the shelf carefully. She skipped back the bed and laid next Sasori, who had already fallen asleep.

"Good night Sasori-kun" She whispered falling asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Well that's the end. Longest one yet! Weighing 11 pages and 4411 words. Any way please vote Karin, Sai, or Hinata. Don't ask why it's a surprise.

Tayuya: It's not fair I'm barely in this chapter!

Sakura: At least your in it at all

Sasori: Snore

Deidara:I only talked like 5 fricken times!. . .Un!

Itachi: Lucky I only talked once

Temari: Me too!

Me: You'll be in the next one okay stop complaining!

Iame: This is boring.

Moiyu: Why doesn't Seori chan talk?

Seori: . . .

Me: Maybe she died! Gasp! No probably because she and sasori are asleep didn't read the chapter

Moiyu: YES!

Me any way good day kind sirs (Raito deserves to die . . . again!)


End file.
